leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS290
A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff (Japanese: 宙空の決戦場 Aerial Battleground) is the 290th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Sird's attacks Silver's Gyarados with a . retaliates by having Gyarados attack with again. As she rubs the cheek that was hit by the flames, Sird notes how Silver's Gyarados is a beautiful shade of red. Sird states that Silver and are so alike. notes that Silver is in trouble, but Orm tells her that she should pay attention to her opponent in a Tag Battle. Orm's releases several spores that surround Yellow and Silver. Orm explains that Jumpluff has the ability to ride the wind to go around the world. Since Orm's has done just that, his Jumpluff has picked up several types of spores that have various status conditions in them. One of the spores touches Chuchu, which causes her to get afflicted and fall to the ground. Another spore hits Silver's Gyarados, which puts it to sleep. Silver notes that if they send out another Pokémon, they'll just get affected by the spores as well. Sird praises Orm for understanding what she meant by not harming Silver and states that if all his Pokémon are defeated, Silver will have no choice but to give up. Yellow tells Silver that she has an idea and pulls out her fishing rod. She uses her telepathic abilities to move the outside the spores' range. Once the ball goes in front of Sird and Orm, Yellow releases and has him freeze Orm's Jumpluff with . The attack freezes the spores as well, causing them all to fall to the ground. Orm pulls out a black Pokédex, which he reveals that Carr give it the ability to determine the level of a Pokémon. After checking the level of Yellow's team, he notes how weak they are and calls Yellow's strategy a fluke based on Jumpluff's weakness. Yellow begins getting angry at seeing another violent battle being held in the Viridian Forest. She tells Orm and Sird to stop the battle and leave. Suddenly, the numbers of the black Pokédex begin rising far higher than they originally calculated. Inside the Team Rocket airship, Giovanni kneels on the floor in exhaustion. As he waits for his son, Giovanni notices and quickly approaching. He commends their ability to get through R, the M2 Bind, and the Duplicates. Noting that Red wouldn't be defeated so easily, Giovanni decides to have a battle before he sees his son. Red and Mewtwo quickly arrive at the airship, which Red notes is changing shape. The airship opens up, revealing a battlefield. Major events * and face Orm and Sird in battle. * and arrive at the Team Rocket airship to battle . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Sird * Orm Pokémon * ( ) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody/ ; 's) * (Gravvy/ ; 's) * (Omny/ ; 's) * (Kitty/ ; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * ( / ; 's) * (Sird's) * (Orm's) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Đấu trường trên không |fr= }} de:Kapitel 290 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS290 zh:PS290